


Drown me under the cursed moonlight

by PreciousNonsense



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Witch AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousNonsense/pseuds/PreciousNonsense
Summary: There is something haunting the lake deep in the forest. Tales of curses and man eating monsters are chatters among the folk. The smart ones heed the signs but the few eat at their curiosity. Jihoon the witch lives in the very forest people dare not step into unless for trinkets and talismans, potions and curses. The little witch's curiosity bests him and he ventures where the singing leads. What is it that he finds at the foot of the lake?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Drown me under the cursed moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I had this AU in mind for quite a long time and decided to take action and write it! I have written before but never a fic so I'm very new to this. I do hope you still enjoy! I decided to make this a oneshot instead of chapters since i think it would work better. Do tell me your thoughts at the end! Thank you again and enjoy!

There is no guardian of the lake nor was there anything to guard in the first place. Nothing to protect but itself from mischievous humans who sought the non existent treasures in the abysmal waters. Villagers and travelers were warned against threading through the territory; Wards and enchantments were placed throughout the vicinity of the lake. _When the moon is at its fullest and brightest, the sweetest loveliest melody will fill the skies. Do not be fooled, like beautiful flowers filled with the deadliest poison, run as fast as your feet can carry and do not look back._

Jihoon was a young witch under the care of his master, and adoptive brother, Jeonghan. They lived deep in the forests away from the unpleasantries of men. They made quite a living from those who ventured their way for charms and trinkets, and sometimes the rather unfortunate desperations of curses. Jisoo, a lovely man with the sweetest smiles, wasn’t too keen on the idea of entertaining the requests for curses. Jeonghan who had hardly any care for the concerns of people outside his circle would have squabbles with his lover. Jeonghan was stubborn but Jihoon noticed the less frequent of cursed trinkets and spells Jeonghan had to whip out. He may not care for the affairs of others but he loved Jisoo from the ocean to the stars. Jisoo was pleased but still kept a watchful eye over his husband. Jihoon loved his small family of three. Jihoon’s grandmother was an elder witch who took care of Jeonghan and himself when they were younger. When she passed, Jeonghan made sure that Jihoon had a good life.

When his grandmother was alive, he would sneak out whenever he heard the faint singing from his home. He’d sit by the trees, away from sight but just close enough to hear clearly. It was Jeonghan who would usually catch him but kept it as a secret between them. Jihoon knew very well not to venture into the lake. There were protective charms throughout the forest, not to mention the surge of magical energy he felt streaming in the land. But his curiosity was eating at him, something Jeonghan scolded him for too often. He once experimented, disregarding the ingredients from the spell book and ended up with an enraged Jeonghan and a two-headed cat Jisoo for a week.

The lake looked ethereal at the glow of the moon. There were colours shimmering beneath the waters so Jihoon moved closer to get a better look. The singing had stopped but there was something moving in the lake. It happened all too quickly. Something had grabbed Jihoon by the leg and pulled him into the water. He trashed around in sheer panic but stopped to open his eyes when he felt a pair of hands cupping his face. It stared at him, a pair of curious glowing eyes. Its scales were an array of colours, shimmering like gems in the moon’s light. Jihoon didn’t want to look away but quickly swam up, almost forgetting he needed to breathe. He sat at the edge of the lake coughing up some of the water he had swallowed. The creature resurfaced, watching Jihoon with amused eyes.

“Um… hello” Jihoon tries, not sure if it talks or understands human speech.

The creature stares at him for a moment then smiles mischievously.

“Hello little witch”

Jihoon is taken aback. Little witch. How does this creature know? Can he smell the magic from him?

The creature smiles and Jihoon almost swoons.

“I’ve seen you come here sometimes. I assume doing your little witch errands.” The creature swims closer and leans his arms on Jihoon’s legs. Jihoon’s heart races, a multitude of emotions swirling.

“Are you going to eat me?” Jihoon stupidly asks. He’s afraid that yes, he now will be eaten for assuming such. Jihoon thinks he must have insulted the man creature but instead he barks out a fit of laughter.  
Jihoon sits frozen, the man wiping away his tears, very much amused from Jihoon’s slip of tongue.

“As much as how I think you look quite delicious, I do not wish to eat you. You are far more interesting alive and wandering about little witch.”

The creature watches him with amused eyes. Jihoon traces its features, from the long lovely lashes to the softest looking lips, the toned arms and the pretty scales. He must be incredibly fortunate to witness such beauty and rather thankful for it not making him into a meal.

“Will you come visit me tomorrow again little witch?”

Jihoon is quite surprised by the invitation. He wasn’t sure he was even allowed back in the lake since he is basically trespassing. He wasn’t even eaten.

“I… I don't even know your name”

The creature makes a humming noise pretending to give it some thought.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” It says before smiling and abruptly disappearing into the water.

Tomorrow, Jihoon thinks to himself. He can’t help but foolishly smile at the invitation.

Jihoon arrives home soaking wet from his little “swim.” Jisoo shoos him into the bathroom while Jeonghan gives him a onceover. Once Jihoon had settled into dry clothes, he sat by the dinner table with the two. It was the usual idle chatter about magic and the customers that would come by their little hovel.

“So Jihoon,” Jeonghan interrupts, “Did you manage to gather the ingredients I asked you.”

Jihoon froze in his seat. The basket had fallen into the lake when the creature had pulled him in.  
Jihoon fiddles with his food nervously, trying to think of an excuse.

“Well I… I tripped and fell into a puddle”

Jeonghan raised his brow, “Uh huh?”

Jihoon wasn’t the best of liars, his voice going higher in tone as he spoke. “And then I… forgot the basket when I left in a rush.”

“It wasn’t even raining today, Jihoon. Or yesterday, and the day before or this week as a matter of fact.” Jeonghan paused, his face slowly turning to a frown. “Wait, did you go to the lake, Jihoon? Oh my god, did you swim in the lake Jihoon! For the love of all that is unholy, did that bastard try to eat you? I should just trap him in that goddamn murky home of his so he never leaves!”

Jisoo was now trying to calm a hysterical Jeonghan. He acts like an overprotective mother more than an older brother. Jihooon tries to leave to hide in his room until Jeonghan and Jisoo stopped yelling but he had realized something between the hysterics. “Wait, what do you mean by that bastard and that you were going to trap him? Jeonghan, do you know the creature of the lake?”

Jeonghan gasps dramatically. “SO YOU DID SEE HIM!”

Jihoon points, “And you do know him!

Jeonghan marches forward, cupping Jihoon’s cheeks. “You, youngman, are not allowed near the lake ever again. End of story, the end. You are lucky he did not eat you. Now forget this conversation and go read your spell book.”  
“Jeonghan,” Jisoo chimes in, “Stop treating him like a kid.”

“Nonsense! He’s practically a baby and,” Jeonghan turns towards his husband, “it’s also none of your business so you better go to your room too!”

Uh oh.

Jisoo’s eyebrow is now raised, the comment clearly did not sit well with him. “Excuse me?”

Jihoon quietly leaves before things begin to get ugly. He knows Jeonghan will be sleeping in the living room tonight.

Jihoon mulls over the nameless creature. He tries to keep his excitement in check by making charms for practice but his concentration is lacking. He finds himself giving the creature random names that he thinks would suit him like Varus or Richard or even Larry. Okay so maybe he isn’t that great at giving things names. He did, after all, call a charm Jeonghan made Fiddlesticks.  
He would just have to wait.

Once morning had come, Jihoon was determined to gobble up his breakfast as hastily as he could. Jisoo had to stop him as soon as Jihoon started choking on his pancakes. Jeonghan watched grumpily as Jisoo ordered him to fetch some water. As soon as breakfast had finished and most of his daily chores were completed, Jihoon fetched the basket he had packed oh so eagerly that night. Jeonghan stood by the door, arms crossed.

“Here,” Jeonghan grumbled as he passed Jihoon a piece of paper. “This time dont forget and make sure to bring back everything on that list. I need it for a client.” He fished something else from his pocket and placed inside the basket. “Don’t come home too late or I’ll come hunting for you and make Jisoo bring an army.”

Jihoon stuck his tongue out and Jeonghan returned the gesture. “I’m going now, don’t come looking for me.”

Jihoon headed towards town, it took about an hour by foot since they lived quite deep in the woods. According to Jeonghan, the further from people the better. He didn’t quite disagree with Jeonghan since he had his fair share of horrid encounters with some of the villagers. When he was younger, the village kids used to throw rocks at him and call him names. Jeonghan was so mad one time and turned them into frogs for a day. He did his best to quickly complete the items on the list, the rest he had to find in the forest himself. He still gets the occasional stares and glances but no one goes out of their way to bother him.

Just before sunset, Jihoon had managed to complete his task and proceeded to head to the lake. He wondered if any of the talismans actually kept the creature from coming. Most of the curses and charms he had seen were for faes and ghosts and the creature was neither. Jihoon sat by the edge of the lake. He was tempted to soak his feet in the waters but he felt that was either rather rude or the cause of him turning into the next meal. Just as the sun had completely sunk, ripples formed in the water. The creature poked its head out, smiling.

“Isn’t it too early for visiting hours now, little witch? Or did you just not get enough of my handsome face?”

Jihoon blushed at the remark. “I must admit you are quite handsome, but do not flatter yourself. I have come to study your… er… species.”

“Still that makes you interested in me one way or the other.”

“Your name.” Jihoon says abruptly. “You said you’ll give me your name.”

“Why, someone is quite an eager little bunny. Say,” the creature says in amusement, “why not guess.”

Jihoon frowns. “Well now that’s quite impossible! There are a thousand--- no, a million names in existence. I cannot possibly guess your name!”

The creature hums, pretending to ponder for a moment. “Well, why not give me a name instead. A pretty one to suit my pretty face.”

“Bob.” Jihoon says flatly.

“Excuse me?”

“Bob. Your name is now Bob. So Bob, how long have you been living in this lake. Is it not a wonderful evening, Bob? What is your age, dear Bob?”

Before Jihoon can continue, the creature puts his hand around Jihoon’s mouth.

“Okay, enough, enough. I dislike that name very much, it is a horrible name. You have made your point clear little witch.” If Jihoon was not mistaken, the creature is now pouting quite cutely. It makes Jihoon want to tease him even more.

“So, Bob. What’s your actual name?”

The creature smirks. “It’s Seungcheol, little witch.”

Seungcheol. That’s a nice name. Jihoon thinks to himself.

“Well I suppose that name is better than Bob.”

Seungcheol scoffs. “You suppose? Excuse me, it is a superior to the name Bob! Are you teasing me, little witch?”

Jihoon can’t help but let a smile escape from his lips. “Maybe.”

“I see, I see. So you too can be quite a joker.” Seungcheol says, quite amused.

Jihoon catches Seungcheol eyeing his basket. Seungcheol swims closer and rests his arms right next to where Jihoon sat. He grabs the basket and spills the contents over, rummaging like a curious animal. Jihoon swats Seungcheol’s hand away.

“Hey! It’s not polite to rummage through other people’s things!.” Jihoon says, scrambling to tidy his basket up.

“I was just checking if you had any food in---” Seungcheol frowns and slowly backs away into the water, “is that knife?”

Jihoon gives him a puzzled look just before he spots the unwrapped knife lying on the ground.  
“Oh dear! I’m sorry I didn’t know that was in there, I promise!” Jihoon frantically tries to reassure him. “It was Jeonghan! He put it there geez that nosy man!”

“That makes sense. It does smell a whole lot like Jeonghan. A little witch like you wouldn’t dare stab me.”

“So Jeonghan does know you! He was throwing a hissy fit when he found out I met you last night.”

“I see he’s still as prickly as ever. I try to eat him once and the man can’t get over it even after I save his pretty little husband.” Seungcheol says as a matter of fact.

It isn’t supposed to be funny, Jihoon should be horrified but he can't help but let out a laugh.  
“You tried to eat Jeonghan? He’s going to hate you forever! He holds grudges don’t you know that?” Jihoon barks out laughing.

“He does look like someone who holds grudges, I should have known. That unthankful bastard.”

Jihoon stifles another laugh. “He even told me that he would trap you here with his spells.”

“I don’t doubt that you know,” Seungcheol shrugs, “he did turn my head into a frog when I tried to eat him.”

“Jeonghan does that alot. He did it to the kids who threw rocks at me when I was little.”

Seungcheol coos at him. “Aww, you poor little thing. Now why would people throw rocks at that cute little face of yours. If you tell me their names, I could eat them.”

Jihoon blushes at that remark. “Well i’m a witch and some people aren’t fond of witches or people who are different from them. I’m okay now, you don’t have to eat them, I can just have Jeonghan turn them into frogs again.”

Jihoon finds himself talking to Seungcheol for a long time, not about what Seungcheol is like but about himself and his childhood. He finds Seungcheol easy to talk to and a very good listener. He finds himself rambling about his daily life, the spells he’s learned and just about anything he can muster. Jihoon stops himself at one point but Seungcheol urges him on. It’s been a long time since he’s talked to anyone like this. He tells him about his grandmother and how he used to sneak out to listen to Seungcheol sing. He swore he saw Seungcheol blush at that remark.  
The night passes on quickly and Jihoon soon grows drowsy. Seungcheol reaches out to boop Jihoon in the nose.

“You should go now little sleepy head. It’s getting late and I don’t want the wolves to eat you.”

Jihoon nods. “Goodnight, Seungcheol. See you tomorrow?”

Seungcheol smiles sweetly, “See you tomorrow, Jihoon.”

Jihoon finds himself visiting Seungcheol every evening. He brings books to read and sometimes he’d bake something nice for Seungcheol to eat. Seungcheol can’t read the human alphabet so Jihoon teaches him how and how to write. They bond over stories and whisper secrets only the moon could hear. Jihoon learns that Seungcheol is just over 300 years old. He was born in the deep womb of the stormy oceans and ventured to this very lake when he wanted some peace for himself. Their kind cannot stand the sun since their skin loses moisture rather easily but grows strong from the moon’s glow. So when Jihoon stops by for a morning visit, he brings Cheol an umbrella during nights he cannot come. Seungcheol tells him that he likes the rain because the drop sounds like music under the lake.

Other times Seungcheol lays his head on Jihoon’s lap and sings him to sleep, and other days Jihoon sings him the lullabies his grandmother once sang to him. Seungcheol’s voice is hypnotic; the songs of the seas, so clear yet deep. It has Jihoon finding it hard not to fall in love.

Seungcheol holds both Jihoon’s hands one night. “Dance with me?” he asks. Seungcheol carefully pulls Jihoon into the water and he holds him tight. Seungcheol sways in the waters and spins Jihoon around. They dance under the watchful moon’s eye, to the beat of his song. He pulls Jihoon close for a kiss. When they part, Jihoon’s face is bright red. Seungcheol plucks one of his scales and places it on Jihoon’s palm. “For goodluck,” Seungcheol says with a sly smile.

Once Jihon arrives home, he pokes a hole in the scale and ties it with a string. A glimmering jewel only a small part of the actual beauty it belonged to. Around his neck it goes, for goodluck.

Jihoon scurries to town one night. Jeonghan had forgotten a key ingredient and had made Jihoon quickly pick one up before the shops close.. But his usual day is interrupted by the mocking laughter of a boy he once knew.

“Hello, Jihoon.” the young man spoke.

Jihoon isn’t pleased when he makes eye contact with him. “Minsoo… hello.”

“Witchy boy up to his errands again?” Minsoo says smugly. The group of boys behind him whisper names and chuckle in response to their so called leader.

“I’m busy Minsoo, what do you want?” Jihoon says in annoyance.

Minsoo walks towards Jihoon, leaving hardly any space between. “You know,” Minsoo says in a whisper as he tinkers around with the scale around Jihoon’s neck, “I hear that mermaid scales sell for a fortune.”

Jihoon falls backward, his face turning pale.

“I saw you with that weird creature. Turns out it was just some dumb fish singing in the middle of the night. There was nothing to be scared of after all. I knew those stories were for babies.”  
Minsoo gestures to the group behind him. “Now Jihoon, give us that thing around your neck and we won’t harm that little fish friend of yours.”

As quickly as he can, Jihoon jumps to his feet and flees to the direction of the forest.

“Get him.” Minsoo yells.

Seungcheol stirs awake, the scent of blood tainting his waters. There are faint screams resonating above the lake. The smell he registers was all too familiar, causing his stomach to churn. He swims to the surface as fast as he could and what he sees awakens his most feral instincts. Jihoon lays unconscious, blood pooling from his chest. He smells something else, someone else's blood, probably the people Jihoon tried defending himself against, all gone but not too far.. Seungcheol pulls the witch gently into the cold waters, deeper and deeper until the moon’s light cannot reach them. He peppers the boy’s neck with gentle kisses then finally sinks his teeth in, drawing out as much blood until the sweetness is no more. He plucks a scale and slips it into the witch’s mouth, watching the stab wounds slowly disappear. Seungcheol leaves Jihoon in his den and quickly swims to the surface, lifting himself up onto the grass, his tail splitting into a pair of legs.

He makes his way to the village and makes no attempt to conceal himself. A man runs up to him, drawing his knife and demanding to know who he was, fear of the creature and its red glowing eyes.. Before the man could utter another word, blood was streaming down his neck, choking and clawing for air. Seungcheol grabbed the half-dead man and threw his body in the middle of the village square. Shrieks filled the air and men with weapons came charging at him, he laughed at the spectacle and proceeded to behead every breathing thing he set his eyes on. No one was to escape. Not a single one will be left alive. The sky was aflame and the screams played like music. The moon shone bright on the bloody man, the night that death came to visit.

Jeonghan and Jisoo come to the lake the next day. Seungcheol can hear Jeonghan hysterically calling his name even through the waters along with the angry hushing of his husband. Seungcheol peeks his head out from the waters, carefully threading only in the shade.

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan roars. “Where is he? Where is Jihoon! Did you eat him? I swear to god I will kill you if yo---”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, insulted by the accusations. But he gets it. “No Jeonghan, I did not eat him. Stop being so hysterical, it’ll make you grow older.”

Before the witch can respond, Jisoo silences him and comes forward.“Seungcheol, where is Jihoon? We saw the fire last night and came to check the village this morning… everyone is…” he says trying to retain his calm.

Seungcheol sighs. He knows this isn’t going to be easy for anyone.

“Come back later in the evening. I’ll explain everything then.”

Jeonghan is about to go on another hysterical fit but before he can seungcheol adds. “Jihoon is fine Jeonghan. Please, just come back later. I promise we’ll explain everything.”

“Thank you Cheol.” Jisoo says before ushering his husband away.

Jeonghan shoots him a death glare before leaving. “He better be alive Cheol or I swear---”

“He’s fine Jeonghan! Just please go!”

Seungcheol swims back to Jihoon but not before noticing the knife Jeonghan’s husband was holding behind his back. He knows which one not to cross and it’s clearly not the witch.

Jihoon stirs from his sleep, slowly waking up with a wide yawn. It takes a moment for Jihoon to register where he is until he sees the waters surrounding him. He can’t feel his feet because they’re no longer there; Instead, he finds a silver tail with blue glittering scales. Before panic could set in, Seungchel was enveloping him an embrace.

“Seungcheol, what happened to me? I’m just like---”

“Me,” Seungcheol says almost with guilt. “I had to Jihoon, I'm sorry. I couldn’t let you die. I just couldn’t.”

“They tried to take it but I didn’t let them.” Jihoon says, shaking in the memory. “I fought back but they hurt me. It hurt.”

Seungcheol cups Jihoon’s face and brings him into a kiss. It was a reassuring kiss, gentle and soft, a promise between the two. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

Jeonghan and Jisoo did return later that night, calling their names above the waters. Jihoon slowly surfaces with Seungcheol, coyly peeking through the water.

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan begins, his hysterics clearly beginning to stir. Meanwhile Jisoo silently stands but his expression is dark.

Jihoon quickly swims to them. “Please don’t blame Seungcheol, it wasn’t his fault!”

“Oh really?” Jeonghan barks. “Can he explain why you have a tail and why the village is gone now?”

Jihoon startles at the remark. Seungcheol pulls Jihoon behind him and swims towards the couple. “Jihoon was stabbed, he was dying right above me. Those so called village people of yours tried to kill him! So I did what I had to do!” Seungcheol bites back,

“Jeonghan, Minsoo and his friends were after me. He knew about me and Seungcheol and tried to kill me over the scale Seungcheol gave me. Please don’t be mad, we’re sorry.” Jihoon says, almost in tears.

Jeonghan falls silent. Jisoo stands next to Jeonghan. “Come here, Jihoon.” Jisoo gestures.  
Jisoo bends down so he’s the same level as Jihoon. He smiles sadly, “Oh sweetheart, i’m so sorry we weren’t able to protect you.”

Jihoon pulls Jisoo into an embrace. “It’s not your fault Jisoo. But please don’t blame Seungcheol.”

Jisoo cups Jihoons face and kisses his nose. “We understand.”

Jisoo stands and dusts the dirt of his knees. He gives Seungcheol a stern a look, “Protect him with your life or you’ll find my blade down your throat Seungcheol. I don’t care if you’ve saved me once before.”

“Yes sir, your majesty” Seungcheol teases. “Of course i’ll protect him.”

Jeonghan finally gets a grip of himself and drowns Jihoon in a hug. “Make sure you visit! I don't care how late at night you come, just as long as you come banging on the door yelling my name.”

Jihoon laughs. “I’ll never leave you Jeonghan.”

“Good.”

Jihoon and Seungcheol watch as the couple wave goodbye before they swim back to the den.

“Hey guess what Seungcheol.” Jihoon giggles.

Seungcheol snuggles in closer. “What?”

“Now I get to spend eternity with you.” Jihoon smiles.

Seungcheol pulls Jihoon in for a kiss.

“As long as you promise you’ll love me for eternity.”

“I promise.”


End file.
